I Choose You
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: "I Choose You." Bella finally makes a decsion.


**Another One shot folks. Super short. I was reading a story and a scene made me have this little idea. I really appreciate the comments and I might consider making a story out of one of my one shots. I might do a poll where you choose from any one one shot I have written and I will make it into a short multi-chapter. What do you say?**

He watched her walk toward him with a blank look on his face. "Bella." He acknowledged flatly. She nodded and sat down on the porch steps looking to the woods. "Hey." She whispered. He grunted a response and went back to his work. The silence was comfortable yet awkward. They hadn't been around each other in weeks and ever since Bella made her decision, he couldn't forgive her. She couldn't choose and he wouldn't play Switzerland with her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he picked up some wood and stacking it near his front door. Bella shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know." She looked down at her hands in confusion. He snorted and shook his head while opening his front door and taking the logs inside. Bella stood following after him slowly. "What?" She asked looking up at home with her hands on her hips. He glanced down at her with accusation in his eyes. "Right. Like you really don't know why you are here." Bella shook her head once more, her brown hair shaking with the movement. "I don't." She admitted, but even she knew that she was telling herself a lie. "Liar." He growled. He turned away from her and started setting the logs in the fire place. She sighed and walked over behind him.

His tan skinned glowed and she ached to touch him like she used to. When times were simple and when she could do nothing but lay in his bed breathless. Her hand reached out and at last minute, she retracted it slowly. "This isn't how I wanted this to go." She whispered. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she was afraid of the rejection. She let him go and he just might do the same.

His dark brown eyes glanced up at her in disbelief. "How did you expect this to go? You come here on my porch and think that I can just have a simple conversation Bella? You know that I can't do that. Not everything we've done together." He snapped and angrily shoved the logs into the fire place. Bella reached out to touch him and he pulled away from her. That was it. The moment she changed her decision. The moment she realized that she couldn't do it anymore. Deny herself.

"Don't touch me. I can't act like we never happened. The nights you came here to me for answers and I gave you more than that. You came here confused and wanted light from the _other_ side. I gave it to you straight up and clear. I did more than fuck you Bella. I worshiped every inch of you, more than _he_ ever would. I talked, _we_ talked. Made a connection. The night I kissed you, we were so fucked up. _She_ left me and your stupid blood sucking of a boyfriend denied you more than you could handle. So I did it. I touched you, loved on you, brought sounds from you no one would ever hear but me. Tell me if it's fair! Tell me if it was fair to hear you say you love me and then I wake up to nothing? No goodbye, no I'm sorry! No nothing!" He yelled. He stood by his little window, breathing heavy and staring Bella down. Bella was stuck to the spot, frozen as the words drifted past her ears. He advanced towards her slowly and swiftly grabbed her chin, looking into her dark brown eyes. His yellow one's peaked out in the shades of brown. "Tell me you feel nothing and I will let you leave here tonight and _never_ ask for you again. Tell me you don't miss this." He whispered as he brought Bella close to his body. His hands slowly inched up her shirt and Bella sighed at the warm contact. He brushed his lips across her neck softly and made his way to her ear. "Tell me Bella. Tell me. Please." He begged.

Bella gasped softly as he left kisses down her neck. Bella was at war. Her body and heart wanted him, but her mind was pulling her somewhere else Bella knew she didn't need to be. Her mind was telling her to go back. To go back to a life where she didn't belong. "I can't." She whispered, more so speaking to herself, but that didn't register to his ears. He froze and pulled away slightly looking down at her with eyes full of hurt.

"Then you need to leave." He said and straightened to his full height. His eyes were cold like the day they met and Bella didn't understand. She wanted him and only him. She realized that now. He backed away and stood by the window just watching her. She stepped forward and he shook his head stepping back again. "No goodbye. Just go Bella." He sighed.

Bella became agitated and felt as if she was losing the best thing happening in her life. She strutted up to him and jumped knowing he would catch her. He narrowed his eyes and glared. "We're not doing this. Just for you to be gone." He made a move to put her down and Bella retaliated by wrapping her legs around his waist. She brought her hands up to his face. "I don't want one night. I want every night." She whispered looking into his eyes. He cocked his head to the side confused. He looked at her lips and did what his instincts said. He kissed her. Slowly, then in a frenzy as if afraid it was a dream. He released her lips as her breaths became shallow and trailed his tongue down her neck.

"Sam..." She whispered. "I choose you."

 **AN: Thoughts? I liked writing this. Review about my AN at the top and how you enjoyed the story. Thanks. You all have a wonderful week! 3**


End file.
